A box-like container is mounted on the rear framework of a portable machine such as a riding lawn mower. Grass clippings, leaves and other like debris are loaded into the normally horizontally disposed container. The container includes a rear door which may be pivotally swung open from the top. With the door open, the container may be normally tilted on the mower frame from front-to-rear such that any material therein will slide outwardly and downwardly.
The utilization of this type container discharge arrangement is restricted in that the discharge of material is either onto a ground or like surface or is into another container for transportation purposes which is no higher than the lower edge of the rear of the container.
It is to a removal of such limitations on the utilization of such a container arrangement that this invention is directed, with a result that not only greatly enhances such utilization, but which also reduces the manual labor to a minimum by allowing for a novel automatic raising and tilting movement of the container during which the container discharge door is opened.